starry_knightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix Keeper
Phoenix Keeper (不死鳥守, Fenikkusu no kīpā) is one of Kidako Kiyomizu 's many Amulet Roses , gifted to her by Eden Milandro , the Aqua Rose of Serenity, with their vow with Gilgamesh , the King of Heros. Appearance Kida's hair now becomes short and turns a bright red that most say resemble fire. In this equip, she is shown to have aqua eyes that are rather brightly. Her cheeks are adorned in small freckles, and she has a small tattoo like mark on the bottom of her left eye. However, in this equip, her attitude seems to change too, which gives the same air of arrogance as she equipped Paladin. She, though, is calmer and seems very humble, but prideful and overconfident to win whatever battle. She wears a prideful expression before she launches herself into battle. Stats Bond of Flame'' (炎の結合, Honō no Ketsugō)'' *Bond of Flame is the vessel equipped and gifted to her by Gilgamesh after she formed a vow with Eden. *Bond of Flame is made of Godly metals from Gilgamesh's Gates of Babylon in a form of chains that are attached to both her wrists and ankles. ** Kida is able to use the chains to climb, swing, and even to attack by wrapping up her enemy with them. *She even learned to manipulate the heat generated by the chains to fly in the air and found out how to manipulate the chains' shape into wings of fire and increase its size at will to create a wider range of attacks. Shaeila (松明, Torch) *Kida's Aria granted to her from her vow with Gil and Eden, it's Fire Magic. *Shaeila allows Kida to produce and manipulate fire at her will. *Kida is able to create a great inferno with a simple wave. The fire generated by the attack completely consumes whatever is caught within it until only ashes remain. The flames created by Bond of Flame can be controlled, with great precision, by Kida to attack only the targets she chooses, and she has power over the intensity of the flames. *Kida can also use it as a great offensive potential to allow Kida to attack her enemies. The Aria also provides defense, as it was able to protect Kida against Amy. * Kida is able to use her left hand with her Aria and holds it in the air, then pulling it back closer to her face. A wave of the Aria is ejected and sent towards a great distance at a relatively high speed. It is able to horizontally slice through an entire clock tower and cause the upper half to collapse. *Kida is also able to create seven or more immense pillars of flame which surround an area. The intent of this technique is to trap the opponent in the caged inferno and destroy them. The power of this technique can destroy everyone caught in its vicinity, including Kida herself. These flames can incinerate an area much greater than Aywaza Town. Shifrat Min Alnaar (残火の太刀, Blade of Ember) *Kida's signature ability she can only use for a short amount of time because she takes too much Reiatsu, so she only uses it in extreme measures. *Automatically activated at release, this ability concentrates the intense flames of the chain along the edge of the ends. It neither burns nor erupts, but anything it touches is eradicated to nothingness. Even the defensive power of the Zooey's cannot stand up against this technique. *In her Noble Phantasm, Kida summons an old warrior of Gilgamesh is summoned, it becomes a huge sword made of fire and a person made of fire which is able to pierce through the hardest objects and barriers. While clashing against Allen, it showed she improved this ability by transforming the flame warrior into the large phoenix with six wings (three on each side). The power is strong enough to resist against Amy's Extreme Magic. Category:Magic Category:Amulet Rose Category:Kidako Kiyomizu Category:The Paladin of the Aqua Rose Category:Aria Category:Fire Magic Category:Vessels Category:Eden Milandro